You are my star
by Dicka Chu69
Summary: Chanyeol sang 'pemuda serba positif' bertemu dengan Dicka yang trauma hebat akibat kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi perasaan masing-masing dalam keadaan yang serba membingungkan?


_Hampa dan asing. Seperti ini sajakah kisah cintanya berakhir?_

 _._

 _Seseorang yang begitu tulus dan bermata bening. Malam ini ia merindukannya—sangat merindukannya._

 _._

 _Sentuhannya yang canggung dan hati-hati, sikapnya yang sopan dan penuh kasih menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku dalam kebodohan selama bertahun-tahun. Senyuman dan kasih sayangnya begitu jauh menyentuh perasaan, hingga membuat egonya membukit ingin memilikinya seorang diri._

 _._

 _Tapi dia pergi. Dicka merasakan hatinya terluka parah karena tercabik terlalu dalam. Ia menangis tanpa iasadari. Membayangkan punggung orang yang iacintai yang menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya, serta kalimat sederhana bahwa ia mencintainya , membuat suara tangisannya meledak tanpa bisa ia cegah. Rasa sakit itu semakin gencar menghantam. Perih._

 _._

 _Dicka ingin berteriak, ingin memaki Tuhan atas segala hal yang ia alami, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menertawakan keironisan hidupnya sendiri. Hatinya kosong dan dingin. Ia merasa mati. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil._

 _._

 _Ia merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam, tapi arogansinya sendiri menahannya untuk mengakui itu semua. Ia memang berbeda, ia sangat mengerti itu. Hatinya menjerit menahan sakit, namun otak idiotnya menyuruhnya diam._

 _._

 _Dicka merindukannya._

 _._

 _Inikah yang harus iadapat dari egonya sendiri? Mengapa rasanya begitu tidak adil?_

 _Hampir seminggu Dicka menghilang dari kampusnya. Selang waktu seminggu itu Dicka terus mengurung diri di kamar berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sulit sekedar untuk itu._

 _._

 _''Dan sekarang kuharus presentasi di depan anak-anak organisasi dari dua angkatan,'' batin Dicka, sembari menghela napas dalam-dalam._

 _._

 _Sekilas, dua kilas, tak ada yang terlihat aneh pada dirinya di pantulan cermin. Telah begitu sempurna image anak baik-baik dan 'normal' yang ia bangun selama ini. Dulu dia berpikir akan mendapatkan semua yang ia mau dengan pencitraan semacam itu, tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia justru jauh dari kata bahagia._

 _._

 _Dicka melangkah keluar dari toilet, kemudian menuju sebuah kelas. Agak aneh mengingat fakta dia pergi ke kampus di hari Minggu begini, sementara selama hampir seminggu kemarin dia membolos kuliah._

 _._

 _''Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung buat Mas Dicka...'' ucap ketua angkatannya, yang kebetulan saat itu tengah memberikan pidato pembuka. Sepertinya bagian dari usahanya untuk memperkenalkan Dicka kepada anak-anak dari angkatan yang lebih muda, mengingat kepribadian Dicka yang tertutup dan sedikit misterius._

 _._

 _''Wess, artis Korea...'' ucap seorang kawan satu angkatannya yang duduk di bangku paling depan, takjub melihat Dicka. Ya, Dicka memang telah bertekad tak akan pernah menampakan diri di hadapan semua orang sebagai seseorang yang kalah lagi._

 _._

 _Dicka memilih duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Tepat di sisi dua orang adik tingkat yang sekilas tampak takjub melihatnya—padahal mereka berjenis kelamin sama dengannya._

 _._

 _Begitu mendapatkan posisi tempat duduk yang nyaman, Dicka langsung menggeser-geser layar ponselnya dan mengupdate beberapa kegiatannya pagi itu, dan bukannya mempersiapkan materi yang akan ia presentasikan. Benar-benar mahasiswa teladan._

 _._

 _Dicka memeriksa snapgramnya, di sana ia membuat semacam polling untuk sebuah pertanyaan remeh temeh. Biasanya akan ada sebagian followersnya yang memberikan opsi yes/no untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu._

 _._

 _''Hari ini cuacanya terik sekali, apakah aku harus tetap pergi ke kampus?'' begitu kira-kira cuitan pertanyaan Dicka di snapgram._

 _._

 _Ada sekitar 100 orang followersnya yang memberikan jawaban yes atau no. Namun ada pula 2 orang yang memberikan jawaban secara langsung via dm._

 _._

 _: kmarin bikin polling kayak gini alasannya karena cuacanya dingin. Hujan ga ke kampus, panas juga masih ga ke kampus. Gw laporin lu ntar ke emak lu ya dick_

 _._

 _Dicka tertawa dalam hati, kemudian membalasnya dengan jawaban yang ringan : ''Just kidding tan, kutetep akan k kampus kok.''_

 _._

 _Dicka tersenyum-senyum melihat aktivitas Instagramnya yang memiliki cukup banyak followers. Sepertinya kadar kesepiannya sudah mencapai dosis maksimum, sehingga memilih melakukan banyak aktivitas di dunia maya ketimbang di di dunia nyata._

 _._

 _oohsehun : lakukan apa saja yang kau mau :))_

 _._

 _Dicka tertegun melihat direct message dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa saat, dia hanya terpaku di depan layar ponsel dengan raut blank. Shit. Orang ini benar-benar pandai menciptakan guncangan tak terkira dalam hatinya._

 _._

 _Rapat bulanan ini berlangsung cukup lama, dan Dicka pun mulai merasa kebosanan. Sedaritadi ia hanya mengikuti rapat ini sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk maju dan presentasi. Ia kemudian membuka kamera ponselnya._

 _._

 _Di layar ponsel Dicka melihat seorang teman satu angkatannya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Dia tengah tertidur. Namun Dicka tak peduli dan tetap mengambil foto selfie._

 _._

 _Setelah mendapatkan satu foto yang terbaik, Dicka mengupload fotonya ke instagram. Mendapatkan likes dan comment adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang Dicka Tashwirul Afkar. Selama ini dia juga sering mendapatkan kenalan di sosial media karena kegemarannya tersebut._

 _._

 _Seorang teman yang berperan sebagai pemimpin jalannya rapat berdeham melihat Dicka yang tak mengikuti rapat dengan baik. Dicka berpura-pura tak menyadari hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, tak akan ada yang berani menegurnya. Ia tahu itu._

 _._

 _Sebuah suara berat menyapanya. ''Dick? Kau memotoku ya?''_

 _._

 _Dicka melirik ke belakang. ''Enggak tuh.''_

 _._

 _Sosok jangkung dan tampan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian pindah ke sisi Dicka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia merebut ponsel Dicka dan menggeser-geser layarnya._

 _._

 _''Jadi ini apa?!'' sergah Chanyeol sambil melirik foto selfie Dicka yang tengah tersenyum cerah, sementara di belakangnya tampak Chanyeol yang terlelap dengan mulut mangap._

 _._

 _Park Chanyeol, seorang kawan satu angkatan Dicka yang bergerak di bidang kerohanian. Tampan, alim, humoris, namun terkenal tak pernah ragu dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Mereka jarang bicara, rasanya tak begitu banyak interaksi di antara mereka selama ini. Itulah kenapa Dicka kaget Chanyeol menegurnya dengan suara tinggi seperti ini._

 _._

 _''Aku ngga bermaksud moto kamu... lagian siapa suruh duduk di belakang gw, kan gue ini yang duduk di sini duluan'' Dicka tak mau kalah._

 _._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miring, kemudian menghapus foto selca Dicka yang sudah mendapatkan 100 likers dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Terang saja hal itu membuat Dicka sempat terkesiap, namun kemudian ia berpikir rasanya tak ada gunanya menghadapi pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya ini dengan emosi._

 _._

 _''Yeol, kembalikan ponselku... kamu udah ngehapus foto kamu kan?'' Dicka berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Namun pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi justru mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, membuatnya tak mampu mengambil ponselnya._

 _._

 _''...aku Cuma mau ngecek apa ada foto-fotoku yg lain di hpmu,''_

 _._

 _''Hhh, kamu pikir kamu siapa, nggak ada foto-fotomu di ponselku, lagipula...''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. ''Ini siapa, Dick?''_

 _._

 _._

 _Sepasang mata Dicka melebar. ''Kembalikan ponsel, Yeol!''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol tampak tercengang melihat foto Dicka dengan seseorang, kesempatan itu digunakan Dicka untuk merebut ponselnya._

 _._

 _Chanyeol beralih pada Dicka yang telah berhasil merebut ponselnya. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek tampak menatapnya murka. Sepertinya teramat kesal karena Chanyeol melihat bagian dirinya yang sangat berharga._

 _._

 _''Dick, foto itu...''_

 _._

 _''Tak punya etika!'' desis Dicka._

 _._

 _Dicka menepuk bahu Farhan, seorang adik tingkat yang satu divisi dengannya kemudian memintanya untuk menggantikan tugasnya untuk berpresentasi. Terang saja itu membuat adik kelasnya itu tercekat, sementara Dicka tak berkata apa-apa lagi selain menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekecewaan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _C : Chanyeol_

 _D : Dicka_

 _C : Maafkan aku, Dick, tadi aku tak bermaksud membuatmu semarah itu_

 _D: Iya, gpp, Yeol, aku juga tadi terlalu cepat klimaks_

 _D : maksudku terlalu cepat emosi_

 _C : Tapi tadi aku seperti melihat 'sesuatu' di ponselmu_

 _C : Dan aku ingin memastikan 'sesuatu' macam apa yang kulihat itu_

 _D : Aissh, lupakan, semua orang punya rahasia_

 _C : Tapi rahasia yang kau miliki berbeda dengan yang dimiliki orang-orang Dick_

 _D : Ya kalau semua orang punya rahasia yang sama, namanya bukan rahasia lagi_

 _C : Bukan itu maksudku. Kau pasti tahu apa yg kumaksud_

 _Dicka yang baru bangun dari tidur siang dan membaca percakapan WhatsApp itu sempat memutar bola matanya. Nih orang niat minta maaf nggak sih?_

 _._

 _D : Maaf ya, Yeol, aku sedikit pusing, dan maaf aku nggak mau tambah pusing lagi karena kamu_

 _C : Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu pusing!_

 _C : Kos kamu dimana? Abis ini aku jengukin kamu k sana untuk menebus kesalahanku_

 _Dicka mendesis sinis, kemudian meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dengan posisi terbalik. Betapa mengganggunya, siapapun di luar sana, tolonglah biarkanlah pria kesepian yang sedang patah ini untuk sendiri!_

 _''Aku boleh duduk di sini?''_

 _._

 _Dicka mendongakan wajahnya. Di hadapannya terlihat seraut wajah tampan yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Samar-samar indra penciumannya menangkap aroma soft parfum yang disemprotkan lebih banyak dari biasanya._

 _._

 _''Boleh nggak?'' ulang Chanyeol._

 _._

 _''Silakan,'' jawab Dicka, datar. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya._

 _._

 _Park Chanyeol tampak memasang ekspresi wajah senang Dicka memperbolehkannya duduk di sisinya. Ia membanting tasnya di atas meja, kemudian matanya diam-diam memperhatikan Dicka yang sepertinya tak sedikitpun tertarik memandangnya atau mengajaknya mengobrol._

 _._

 _''Dick...''_

 _._

 _''Hmm,''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya. ''Kok dingin ya? Kamu pindah ke sebelah kiriku dong, aku ngga kuat AC-nya nih,''_

 _._

 _Dicka tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia segera menuruti permintaan Chanyeol itu. Pinggangnya menabrak sisi meja sampai bukunya jatuh semua._

 _._

 _Chanyeol : Hati-hati, Dick...''_

 _Dicka : :3_

 _Chanyeol : Kalo dingin-dingin gini, celana aku kerasa sempit banget._

 _Dicka : *kaget* Loh? Itunya kamu lagi tegang?_

 _Chanyeol : Ssstt_

 _Gadis yang duduk di belakang Chanyeol dan Dicka memandangi kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan yg susah dijelaskan. Dan anehnya Dicka pun jadi ikutan ngaceng. Kesimpulannya ternyata sange itu bisa menular._

 _._

 _Sepulang kuliah, Chanyeol mencegat langkah Dicka yang tengah berjalan sendiri di lorong. Tatapan sinis Dicka sempat membuat Park Chanyeol tertegun, sepertinya pemuda ini tidak suka langkahnya dihalang-halangi. Chanyeol kemudian menggeser langkahnya dan berdiri di sisi Dicka._

 _._

 _''Dick, kau mau ikut k asramaku tidak? Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi aku baru sadar di antara teman-teman priaku hanya kau yang belum pernah main ke tempatku.''_

 _._

 _Dicka mengangkat satu alisnya. ''Emang di tempatmu ada apanya sampai aku harus main ke sana?''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, tak menyangka akan mendapat respon yang sedemikian dinginnya. Sementara pemuda yang bertubuh mungil di depannya mulai melipat kedua tangannya._

 _._

 _''Aaah, baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau... mungkin lain kali. Hmm, sampai jumpa!''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol berbalik badan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Dicka. Perasaannya tak karuan, malu, tak enak hati, dan sedikit geram semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Dalam hati ia berpikir mengapa di dunia ini ada seseorang seperti Dicka._

 _._

 _''Yeol!''_

 _._

 _Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya._

 _._

 _Dicka membasahi bibirnya. ''Memangnya barusanaku bilang tidak?''_

''Ahhhh, Dickhh... kau nikmat sekali...''

.

Chanyeol berkali mendesahkan nama Dicka yang tengah beraksi di atas tubuhnya. Sementara sentuhan jemari pemuda itu terus bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi benang sehelai pun.

.

Desahan-desahan Chanyeol seolah melesak keluar dari tubuhnya sekalipun sang pemilik sudah berusaha menahannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Dicka pada tubuhnya benar-benar nikmat dan membuatnya seolah ingin menggelinjang. Chanyeol berkali-kali memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Dicka.

.

Dicka mengusap keringat di keningnya, kemudian menghela napas kelelahan. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk merubah posisi. Dan hal itupun itu disanggupi oleh Chanyeol.

.

Mata Dicka dan Chanyeol sempat bertemu ketika mereka berganti posisi. Chanyeol tertawa melihat raut wajah Dicka yang sudah lelah namun tetap berusaha melanjutkan permainan mereka. Dicka mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perbuatan mereka.

.

Dicka kembali melanjutkan aksinya membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali mendesahkan namanya. Keringat Chanyeol berjatuhan, sesekali matanya melirik Dicka. Sementara pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan berjari lentik terus menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan memabukan.

.

Chanyeol mendesah sekali, kemudian ketika menyadari Dicka mulai kelelahan dan ingin menyudahi aktivitas mereka malam ini, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, gurat-gurat kelelahan dan keringat, bibirnya tersenyum puas memandang Dicka.

.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. ''Pijitanmu luar biasa sekali, Dick, belum pernah aku merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini...''

.

Dicka melirik jam di ponselnya. Sepertinya sudah cukup malam, dan dia harus kembali. Maka, iapun bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

''Mau kemana, Dick?''

.

''Kayaknya aku harus pulang, Yeol, udah malam banget ini...'' jawab Dicka tak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

''Hey, kenapa harus pulang? Menginap saja di sini, Dick,''

.

''Nggak bisa, Yeol, ini sudah malam banget...''

.

''Justru karena sudah larut malam, kau menginap saja di sini, ayolah!''

.

''Aku harus pulang, Yeol, kamu nggak usah nganterin aku, nanti aku pesen gojek ajahh...''

.

Chanyeol menggeram. ''Aku memintamu sekali lagi ya, Dick, menginaplah di sini.''

.

Dicka memutar bola matanya, kemudian melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di atas ranjang bertelanjang dada. Menatapnya dengan sepasang bola matanya yang besar dan memikat.

.

*backsound : Pcy – Stay

''Oke, aku mau menginap di sini. Tapi dengan satu syarat...''

.

''Apa itu, Dick?''

TBC


End file.
